


Casifers promise

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Casifer, Heaven, M/M, Sassy, crush on cas, deans point of view, promise for more, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean and Casifer are visiting heaven for a business meeting





	

What the fuck was I doing here?  
Was I drunk, when I said yes?  
Well, I had been in hell, had been in Purgatory and now... I was standing in a clinical white conference room, better known as heaven.  
Halogen lamps were throwing an ailing light on the long white table and the silvery chairs with the white cushions. The remaining angels were sitting on the chairs or standing spread in the room. All neatly dressed in suits or business outfits. I was standing in the corner, arms crossed in front of my chest, the cold metal of an angel blade pressed against my thigh.  
I was observing the room, feeling the emotions of the angels. Hate, suspicion and - most of all - fear.  
But they didn't fear me. They knew, they were predominant and I wouldn't have a chance to fight them down. They feared him... Lucifer. Or Castiel? Or.... fuck let's call him Casifer! The most hated and feared fallen angel. God's fucking favourite combined with heaven's most wanted angel. He was standing at the head of the table, casually, a winning smile on his face. He looked like the nice guy from next door, but... and I know it, too well... was the wolf in the fur of a lamb.  
It was his idea to enter heaven, to bring the factions together. He was the one to talk, the one to persuade heaven. He had ways and means to make them do,what ever he wanted, convincing them to follow him into the fight with Amara.  
Doubts?  
Well... Jophiel was a perfect example, what happened to people, who stood in Casifer´s way.  
Casifer had moved, was now sitting on the lap of a young looking angel, nearly streadling him.  
God damn! I gulped hard... feeling a twist in my stomach. Cas...huh Casifer had his hands losely resting on the shoulders of the intimidated angel, leaning in. The angel was petrified, all others staring at him with... I didn't know, if they secretly thought that old cage-sitting angel was just crazy... And I...well... I felt uncomfortable and irritated and bored and... fuck...aroused.  
Why this?  
This was still Cas' vessel. Orbitblue eyes, sex-hair and even the tiliting of the head was there. Yeah, I had to admit, that I had a crush on him. I often thought about being the one, you know. Cas' Mr Robinson. Carrying the angel out of his comfortzone into the wide world of hot sex, deep kisses and sweaty sticky nights.  
But now? Lucifer was a running phallus. It seemed to me, as if he wanted to fuck everything, what didn't use the chance to climb up a tree and hide forever. He was walking around, radiating domination . He was sassy, confident in every word he said and every move he made. And, he was dangerous... like a predator, surrounding his victim to wait for that moment.  
Yeah, Cas, I mean real Cas, was dangerous too. He was a fucking angel of the Lord, who could kill with a glimpse. But he never showed this so offensive like Lucifer did. I was wondering...  
A shadow appeared in front of my eyes and when I looked up, I could see piercing blue eyes and an amused smile.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean...”, he said, his voice again with the deepth of Cas' husky timbre. I looked around, realising that we were alone. When did those angels left the building? What happened? Did we, he, win or lose? “I have to admit, Dean, that I feel deeply hurt.”  
He tilted his head again, smiling widely, the tip of his tongue jammed between his pearly white teeth.  
“Hurt?”; I answered and my voice sounded like the squiek of an unlubricated door. He made a face and pressed his hands left and right of my head into the wall.  
“Yes. You didn't listen. I was so articulated and so convincing and you naughty boy, didn't listen. That is a misbehaving.”  
He chuckled, but his eyes were dark, lustblown.  
“What made you think, that I didn't listen”; I answered, feeling like wobbly jello. He removed one hand from the wall, tipping with his finger against his head and than against mine.  
“Cas was always so nice not to read your thoughts.” His smile got wider and he started to chew on his bottom lip.  
“But I am not that nice, Dean!” He leaned in until his face was right in front of me. I could feel his breath, could see my face reflecting in his dilating pupils.  
“Next time...you are mine, Dean. And you know what I am able to do to you.”


End file.
